Passé mensongé, Présent tourmenté, Futur indéterminé
by misspika77
Summary: Narcissa va voir Severus après la mort de Dumbledor pour le remercier d'avoir protéger Drago. L'occasion pour eux de reparler de leur passé commun...


**Petit défi de ma Polypocket adoré! J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture! ENJOY!**

Passé mensonger, Présent tourmenté, Futur indéterminé

Severus était assis sur le fauteuil devant la cheminé dans un des salons du Manoir des Malefoy, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main. Dépité…c'était le mot qui convenait pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait eut à tuer Dumbledor, le seul homme sur cette terre qui lui avait fait confiance, assez confiance pour lui confier la dur tache de mettre le dernier clou dans son cercueil. Il avait perdu son ami…son seul ami…Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion sur l'échiquier du directeur mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au vieil homme comme son ami.

Dumbledor était mourant…il l'avait perdu quand même, pour essayer de se déculpabilisé il se disait qu'il avait mis fin à ses souffrances. Fichu guerre ! Tellement de vie gâchée pour la quête de pouvoir d'une créature plus reptile que sorcière. Sa vie…celle de Lily…celle d'Harry Potter…celle de Drago…

Drago !

Merlin…Pauvre enfant…Pris au piège d'un malade mental à cause de la faiblesse de son père…

Severus n'aimait pas beaucoup de personne dans sa vie, en fait il était sur qu'il avait aimé une fois et c'était Lily Evans épouse Potter…Mais il aimait bien Drago enfin il avait surtout pitié de lui. Il lui rappelait vaguement lui-même à l'époque où le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait pris dans ses filets…

« Severus ? »

Il tourna son regard vers la porte d'entrée pour voir Narcissa Malefoy.

« Narcissa ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Elle se rapprocha de lui doucement les mains croisées devant elle.

« Je voulais te remercier d'avoir protégé mon fils cette année…

_ Inutile de me remercier, je n'ai fais que sauvez ma peau et la tienne.

_ Le serment…

_ Evidemment « le serment »…celui là même que ta charmante sœur nous à presque forcer à faire.

_ Mais…

_ Mais quoi ?! Tu croyais que j'avais fait ça par politesse ou sympathie…je ne voulais tout simplement pas mourir pour la simple incompétence de ton fils ou de ton mari.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit merci quand même…sans toi mon fils serait mort…si je peux faire quoi que se soit pour te remercier surtout dis le moi. »

L'homme en noir avala sa salive et bu sa dernière gorgée d'alcool.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien…As-tu des nouvelles de Lucius ?

_ Non…d'après Bella, il est en cavale…il s'est évadé d'Azkaban avec son aide, alors il est quelque part dans la nature.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il ne sera pas loin de nous pour longtemps. Ne t'inquiète pas tu retrouveras ton mari bien assez tôt…Si tu veux bien m'excusez… »

Il posa son verre sur le guéridon à proximité et se dirigeât vers la sortie.

« Severus… »

Il se retourna le regard froid et calculateur.

« Quoi ?

_ Est-ce que ça t'arrive de repenser…

_ Non… »

Il reprit son chemin pour sortir, elle marcha un peu vers la fenêtre.

« J'y pense de temps en temps…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse !

_ Rien du tout…j'avais juste envie de te le dire.

_ Narcissa si tu veux que je te dépanne en l'absence de Lucius dis le franchement. »

Elle se retourna aussi blessée qu'en colère !

« Comment oses-tu penser ce genre de chose ?! »

Severus se rapprocha d'elle doucement.

« Comment ? Mais c'est tout simple…tu me remercie d'avoir sauvé ton fils, puis tu me proposes de faire tout ce que je veux pour me remercier puis tu parles de cette pitoyable aventure d'il y a des siècles…si tu crois que je n'ais pas compris ton petit manège alors c'est que tu insultes mon intelligence.

_ Pas du tout…je pensais que tu aurais pu avoir besoin de compagnie ce soir…

_ Alors tu as pitié…C'est encore pire !

_ Non plus ! Tu penses vraiment que je suis le genre de femme qui se donne à n'importe qui parce que son mari est absent !

_ Je dirais plutôt que je te connais et que je suis bien placé pour savoir que Lucius n'a pas été le seul.

_ Il y a eut lui… toi…et c'est tout… »

Severus la regarda avec de grand yeux…alors celle-là il ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! Pas qu'il considérait Narcissa comme une femme volage mais il n'imaginait pas que la seule personne avec qui elle avait trompé Lucius c'était lui…Il la regarda de haut en bas, c'était encore une belle femme…une très belle femme…

« Moi ?

_ Oui…toi…je n'ais jamais plus trompé Lucius après cette seule fois ensemble. Pendant des années, j'ai attendu un signe de toi…je me disais qu'un jour peut-être tu aurais pu…je ne sais pas…me regarder à nouveau…en attendant j'ai rejeté toute mon attention sur mon fils…

_ Tu étais mariée…à Lucius…

_ Mon mariage n'est qu'apparence, je ne suis qu'un accessoire au bras de Lucius qu'il sort pendant les grandes occasions ou quand il a besoin de faire perdurer la ligné des Malefoy…Le problème n'est ni mon mariage, ni Lucius…mais toi.

_ Je te demande pardon !?

_ Tu es si lointain, si réservé, si froid…je sais que tu es investit d'une mission dont j'ignore totalement le sens…j'ai l'impression que tu restes fidèle à une femme…

_ Fais très attention à ce que tu dis, Narcissa !

_ Tu restes fidèle à Lily Potter !

_ Ne prononce pas son nom ! Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom…tu n'as pas le droit de prononcer son nom !

_ Elle est morte, Severus ! Et ça depuis très longtemps ! J'ai attendus pendant des années, un geste de ta part mais tu n'as rien fait ! »

L'homme en noir n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Avait-il été si aveugle et sourd !? Il aimait Lily à l'époque, il l'aimait encore et il l'aimera toujours. Narcissa n'avait été qu'une erreur ! Elle était la femme d'un de ses « amis » quand cela s'est produit Voldemor venait de disparaître et Lily avec lui, il était au bord du suicide, il venait de trahir le seigneur des ténèbres pour l'ordre du phœnix…

Le monde était devenu complètement fou ! Lucius essayait de ramasser les morceaux de sa dignité, délaissant sa femme encore et toujours…Ils avaient un peu bu et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils avaient fini par coucher ensemble. Severus l'avait regretté dès le lendemain, il avait fuit avant même le réveil de Narcissa et jusqu'à ce jour ils n'en avaient jamais parlé.

« Ne parles pas de la femme de Potter ! Ne parles pas de ce qui s'est passé ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de quoi que se soit ! Tu es madame Malefoy, tu dois tenir ton rang, ta maison, ton mari et ton fils…les prochains mois vont être sombre alors je te conseille vivement de concentrer ton énergie à des causes qui en valent vraiment la peine au lieu de me casser les oreilles avec une erreur qui s'est passé il y a plus de 15 ans, car ce n'était que ça : une erreur ! »

Severus pouvait presque voir les larmes perler au coin des yeux de son interlocutrice. Avant même que Narcissa puisse rétorquer, sa tarée de sœur rentra dans la pièce pour leur annoncer que le diner allait être servi, l'homme en noir ne prit pas son reste et partit sans se retourner. Narcissa était sans dessus-dessous, les mots font plus mal que les coups…Severus lui avait fait quand même mal, car pour elle cette aventure n'était pas une erreur mais plutôt un des deux seuls points lumineux dans la noirceur qu'était sa vie.

* * *

Pendant le repas, Narcissa était…parfaite.

Comme toujours…

Severus attarda son regard sur elle quelques minutes.

Elle était belle, d'une grâce élégante en toutes circonstances, ses doigts étaient fins et délicats, elle était d'une classe incomparable, son corps était à tomber par terre…Oh oui Narcissa est une belle personne…à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur…Ce que peu de gens savait…Elle cachait ses bons cotés derrière l'arrogance de la suprématie du sang pur. Elle était née Black, famille de sang noble exigeante puis son père l'avait mariée pratiquement de force à Lucius Malefoy…toute sa vie elle avait dû vivre sous la coupe des ténèbres et des mangemorts plaqué sur des tonnes de couches d'apparence. Elle fut embarquée dans cette guerre à ses dépens un peu comme tout le monde…Elle n'était seulement qu'une femme qui voulais garder sa famille ensemble, une épouse qui voulait sauver son mari, une mère qui donnerait sa vie pour sauver son enfant…en fait si on y réfléchissait bien, elle pourrait très bien être Lily Potter si elle était née de l'autre coté de la barrière ! Elle avait été la fille de Cygnus Black, la femme de Lucius Malefoy, la mère de Drago Malefoy…mais qui l'avait considéré comme seulement Narcissa ?

La réponse était personne…personne à part lui !

Il aurait pu être amoureux de Narcissa Black Malefoy.

Cette pensée lui glaça le sang !

Oui, il aurait pu être amoureux de Narcissa…

Si elle n'était pas mariée…

S'il n'y avait pas la guerre…

Si Voldemor et les mangemorts n'existeraient pas…

Si les circonstances étaient différentes…

Oui il aurait pu aimer Narcissa Malefoy.

Severus ne la quitta pas du regard…son regard croisa le sien…son regard déclencha des milliers de frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Leur discussion de tout à l'heure avait réveillé chez lui des pulsions longtemps mise de coté, derrière la cape noire du sorcier maître de lui-même sommeillait un homme dont les désirs et les sentiments n'étaient qu'un volcan endormi.

A l'autre bout de la table, ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux.

Severus prononça un sort non-formulé et baissa les yeux en direction du verre de Narcissa, comme pour lui indiquer de le prendre. Ce qu'elle comprit aisément et pris possession de son verre…à l'intérieur l'eau s'était assombrit pour former un mot.

« Sorry »

Elle sourit du bout des lèvres et le repas pu reprendre une tournure « normale ».

Plus tard dans la soirée, Severus monta afin de rejoindre sa chambre…il hésita un instant avant de se diriger vers celle de Narcissa (qu'elle ne partageait pas avec son mari). Il frappa trois fois tout doucement. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle n'entendrait pas…Puis prenant son courage à dix mains il frappa plus fort !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait avoir confiance en lui…

Ce soir il serait l'étalon dont elle a besoin !

Ce soir il serait l'homme qui la fera vibrer !

Ce soir il serait le sorcier qui l'aimera !

Quand il entendit le mot « entrer », il ouvrit la porte et franchi le seuil. Elle était là au milieu de la chambre en chemise de nuit en satin noir, ses cheveux attachés négligemment…et même là, elle trouvait le moyen d'être classe…sexy…sensuelle…excitante…

Severus sentit sa gorge s'assécher, il avala sa salive difficilement…

« Que veux-tu ?

_ Heu…j'étais venu de te dire bonne nuit…

_ Merci, toi aussi.

_ Et que j'étais désolé…

_ Ça il me semble que tu l'as déjà dit.

_ En effet…Narcissa, je n'aurais pas dût réagir comme ça, c'était injuste et puéril.

_ Au moins, tu le reconnais. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle lentement jusqu'à être assez proche pour sentir son souffle sur son visage.

« J'accepte tes remerciements pour Drago et je sais ce que je veux en échange… »

La dame se recula assez pour avoir le dos collé à la barre de son lit à baldaquin. Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, leurs corps étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Il se pencha et lui parla dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Ce que je veux…c'est toi. »

Narcissa n'aurait jamais cru ça possible même dans ses rêves les plus fous ! Sa respiration se coupa, son cœur s'accéléra, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme déchaîné des battements de son cœur. Severus se colla définitivement à elle, sa bouche à quelque millimètre de celle de Narcissa, leurs souffles étaient absorbés par la respiration de l'autre. D'une main délicate et sensuelle, il lui remonta sa chemise de nuit de soie tout en lui caressant la cuisse. Il remonta le tissus jusqu'à sa hanche…Il passa ensuite sa main entre ses cuisses jusqu'à trouver le fruit tant convoité.

Le ventre de Narcissa tremblait d'excitation.

Il commença d'abord par lui caresser la fente de haut en bas, de son clitoris jusqu'à la limite de ses fesses…elle frissonna…Il était doux et sensuel…A chaque passage il rentrait petit à petit son doigt en elle…ensuite il ressortait et continuait sa lente caresse. Quand il la pénétra pour de bon, elle gémit et vacilla légèrement. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la stabiliser et commença ses vas et viens. Narcissa posa ses mains sur ses épaules, à chaque fois qui rentrait à nouveau en elle, il pouvait sentir ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau à travers ses vêtements. Quand il sentit que ce n'était plus suffisant, il rajouta un deuxième doigt et la torture pouvait continuer. Elle gémissait de plaisir…il entendit un soupir d'exaspération quand il retira ses doigts mais la déception fut de courte durée lorsqu'il stimula son clitoris.

Il jeta sa bouche sur sa gorge offerte quand elle leva la tête de plaisir…en même temps il rentra trois doigts en elle, la douceur avec laquelle il opérait contrastait avec la personnalité si rigide du professeur de potion. Il redressa la tête pour coller son front au sien et il lia sa bouche à la sienne, à cette seconde même il accéléra ses mouvements.

Elle eut son premier orgasme de la nuit collé contre ses lèvres.

Quand elle fut remise de ses émotions, il la souleva et l'assit sur le lit. Il se redressa et se mit debout devant elle. Il défit chaque bouton de sa tunique sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Il enleva ensuite sa chemise, il était torse nu devant elle. Narcissa était obnubilé par le spectacle offert. Elle détailla chaque centimètre du corps de son amant. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et l'attira à elle, elle passa ses mains sur le torse de Severus, puis sa bouche. Elle passa sa langue sur chaque cicatrice qu'elle rencontrait, horribles preuves de ses nombreuses années de services au près du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle n'avait jamais vu de blessure sur le corps parfait de son mari, Voldemor n'avait jamais rien fait à Lucius…alors que l'homme debout elle avait été meurtri dans l'âme et dans la chair…chaque cicatrice était le témoin d'une vie de souffrance et de douleur…c'est ce qu'elle aimait tant chez Severus, il n'était pas parfait…

Elle l'embrassa jusqu'à son aine, défaisant les derniers boutons qui dissimulait le corps de Severus. Elle lui baissa son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Sa verge sortit de son fourreau…il bandait déjà très dur…Narcissa le saisit et commença à le masturber lentement toujours en lui déposant de petit baisé sur le bas ventre. Severus mis sa tête en arrière et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amante. Chaque baisé était divinement électrisant, il poussa un halètement lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres sur son membre viril. Elle lui suça tendrement le gland puis le ressortit de sa bouche pour passer sa langue le long de sa grosse veine avant de le reprendre en bouche pour faire des vas et viens…Elle le masturbait en même temps qu'elle le faisait coulisser entre ses lèvres, remuant sa langue à un rythme diablement hypnotique.

Quand Severus sentit qu'il n'était plus très loin de la jouissance, il recula la tête de Narcissa qui le regarda en état de choc. Avant même qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il se pencha sur ses lèvres et la fit basculer sur le dos. Il s'était placé directement entre ses jambes, il se redressa pour lui enlever sa nuisette qu'il balança à travers la chambre. Il se pencha à nouveau sur elle et l'embrassa goulûment, leur langue tournoyait l'une autour de l'autre…Dans un mouvement de hanche, il la pénétra.

« Ah ! »

Plus de 15 ans qu'il n'avait rien fait avec elle…C'était encore meilleur que dans ses souvenirs…

S'il s'était souvenu de ça, il n'aurait pas attendu 15 ans avant de recommencer !

Severus bougeait ses hanches relativement doucement mais quand il sentit qu'elle venait à sa rencontre un peu plus violemment il comprit qu'il devait changer de cadence. Il accéléra doucement…Il n'était pas lent mais il n'était pas rapide non plus. Au bout d'un moment il ne faisait plus que des allers-retours un peu brutaux, il ressortait totalement d'elle pour y revenir d'un coup sec, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au fond d'elle. Puis il changeât variant la vitesse, l'intensité…Narcissa se sentait défaillir à chaque coup de bassin de son amant…Cet homme était vraiment une énigme…Dans un lit il pouvait être tellement d'homme à la fois que ça lui faisait tourner la tête.

Au bout d'un moment ses mouvements de hanches devinrent plus rapide et désordonné…Plus il accélérait plus il la sentait se resserrer autour de lui…Ils n'étaient plus très loin d'atteindre le point culminant de leur aventure. Narcissa devint tellement serrée que Severus en avait mal ! Leurs mouvements se firent frénétiques…Plus rien à part le corps chaud de l'autre ne comptait dans ce monde…La guerre, Drago, Lucius, Voldemor, Lily, Dumbledor…tout ça avait été totalement oublié et mis de coté…C'est l'esprit léger que leur orgasme éclata ! De multiples spasmes parcouraient leurs corps simultanément ! Dans un hurlement commun, ils crièrent leur jouissance à l'unisson. Severus la pénétra aussi profondément qu'il était humainement possible et il explosa.

Severus s'écroula sur elle et Narcissa perdit connaissance.

Le maître des potions fut le premier à émerger. Il se retira d'elle et s'assit à ses cotés. Il la regarda dormir et lui caressa les cheveux. Il se leva pour partir à la recherche de son pantalon. Il remarqua qu'une bouteille de vin et deux verre traînaient sur une table basse près des fauteuils à coté de la cheminé. Il se servit un verre et bu une gorgée. Il sentit que son dos le piquait légèrement, il se regarda dans le miroir et constata que son dos était tout griffé…Décidemment, Narcissa était une vraie tigresse.

« Severus ? »

Il se retourna vers le lit et se rendit compte que de la où était Narcissa, elle n'avait aucune vue sur lui.

Il rempli le deuxième verre de vin et retourna près d'elle.

« Du vin ? »

Elle leva la tête et sourit.

Elle saisit le verre qu'il lui tendait.

Il constata qu'elle s'était recouvert d'un drap…il s'assit près d'elle

« Tu es là…

_ Oui…tu croyais que j'étais parti ?

_ Pour être honnête…oui

_ Je n'avais pas envie de partir.

_ C'est agréable d'être réveillée avec un bon verre de vin servit par un homme charmant.

_ Tu me trouves charmant ?

_ Oui… »

Un micro-sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Severus.

« Est-ce un sourire que je vois ?

_ Cela se pourrait bien, en effet…

_ Je suis fière de moi alors

_ Et pourquoi donc ?

_ Parce que c'est presque impossible de te faire sourire, alors c'est une victoire non négligeable.

_ J'ai appris à ne jamais sourire…

_ C'est dommage car tu es très mignon quand tu souris. »

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Severus ?

_ Hum ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

_ Je ne sais pas…nous sommes en guerre…beaucoup d'entre nous vont mourir. Ce qui va arriver sera sûrement pire que ce qu'on n'a jamais vécu. L'histoire touche à sa fin, il y aura des gagnants et des perdants.

_ C'est horrible…

_ Mais c'est la guerre…

_ Tu dis ça sur un ton tellement désinvolte…

_ Sur quel ton veux-tu que je le dise…C'est inévitable.

_ Promets moi une chose…

_ Laquelle ?

_ Que tu feras attention à toi. »

Severus éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

_ Faire attention à moi ? Narcissa, tu es sérieuse ?

_ Oui

_ Soyons réaliste, je vais mourir pendant cette guerre !

_ Non…je veux que tu me promettes d'avoir un bézoard sur toi en permanence…

_ Cissy…

_ Non…s'il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne m'en remettrai pas… »

Severus avait du mal à enregistrer toutes les informations.

« Tu ne t'en remettrais pas ?!

_ Tu es tellement idiot que tu n'arrives même pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse tenir à toi…

_ Tu tiens à moi ?

_ Plus que je ne le devrais…

_ Tu es toujours mariée…

_ Je sais…

_ On va tous risquer nos vies dans les prochains mois…

_ Je sais…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?

_ Je veux que tu fasses attention à toi

_ Non…qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement ?

_ Je veux garder l'espoir qu'un jour nous soyons plus que des copains de lit.

_ Et Lucius ?!

_ Je m'en fiche de Lucius !

_ Narcissa, je ne peux rien de promettre étant donner les circonstances…J'ai entendu que ton mari revenait demain…

_ Magnifique…

_ Mais la nuit est encore jeune, et nous avons une pause…alors si l'on profitait de cette nuit qui sera peut-être la dernière. »

Elle hocha la tête.

Severus pris les deux verres et les reposa sur la petite table, puis il retourna sur le lit avec elle.

Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit.

Deux mois plus tard, Severus préparait ses valises pour son retour à Poudlard lorsque Narcissa vint le voir. Elle semblait désespérée sans même ouvrir la bouche elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle.

« Narcissa mais qu'est-ce que…

_ Severus, je n'en peux plus ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne suis plus qu'une hôte dans ma propre maison, mon mari n'est que le toutou de Voldemor, mon fils à perdu tout espoir, l'état mental de ma sœur empire de jour en jour…Je tiens ma famille à bout de bras…Je veux plus de cette situation…j'en viens à souhaiter que l'Ordre du phœnix gagne…que ce psychopathe reptilien n'est jamais existé ! »

Severus eut comme un couteau planté dans le cœur, les larmes dans la voix de Narcissa lui ont retourné l'estomac.

« C'est mal non ? C'est très mal…je suis du coté des méchants, je ne devrais pas penser ce genre de chose…mais je veux qu'il meure, je veux qu'il disparaisse de nos vies une bonne fois pour toute… »

Severus eut comme un déclic…il lança un sort d'insonorisation…

« Narcissa écoute bien ce que je vais te dire…L'Ordre gagnera la guerre…

_ Quoi ?! Mais comment tu…

_ Je le sais, c'est tout…Maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Quoi qu'il se passe cette année, quoi qu'il arrive ne touche pas au trio d'or. S'il te demande d'attaquer, attaques-les mais fait en sorte qu'au bout du compte ils puissent s'enfuir. Surtout Harry Potter, le gamin est la clé…il faut qu'il survive jusqu'à la fin, s'il vit, le seigneur des ténèbres mourra… »

9 mois plus tard.

Harry Potter a vraiment eut du courage pour venir affronter le seigneur des ténèbres jusque dans la forêt interdite. Quand Voldemor lança le sors de mort et qu'Harry Potter vola et s'écrasa sur le sol. Le suspens était à son comble. Avec horreur, Narcissa voyait déjà son cauchemar perdurer encore et encore…En plus elle n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait être son fils…son Drago…Etait-il mort ou vivant ? L'angoisse lui tordait l'estomac…En regardant le jeune brun sur le sol, elle se dit que ça aurait très bien pu être son fils à la place…ils ont le même âge, ils sont dans la même classe. Elle sursauta légèrement quand le seigneur des ténèbres lui ordonna d'aller voir si Harry vivait encore. Elle s'agenouilla près du jeune homme.

« Il est vivant ? Drago ? »

Presque imperceptiblement elle le vit hocher la tête.

Elle se releva.

_**« Surtout Harry Potter, le gamin est la clé…il faut qu'il survive jusqu'à la fin, s'il vit, le seigneur des ténèbres mourra… »**_

Elle se retourna vers Voldemor.

« Il est mort »

Ils ont tous hurlé de joie et se dirigèrent vers le château. Elle avait retrouvé son fils…elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie. Elle saisit le bras de Drago et se détourna de Lucius.

Quand Harry Potter sauta des bras d'Hagrid, la dernière bataille pouvait reprendre de plus belle.

Narcissa décida d'attraper son fils et de partir, Lucius les suivis jusque dans la forêt interdite.

« Narcissa ! Drago ! Attendez-moi ! »

Elle se retourna avec un regard à faire peur.

« Toi ! »

Elle se précipita vers lui et le montrait du doigt.

« Je t'interdis de nous suivre !

_ Je te demande pardon…

_ Où était le grand Lucius Malefoy lorsque Voldemor a pris possession de notre manoir…Jamais dans ta vie tu lui as tenu tête ! Nous avons tout perdu à cause de toi ! Nous n'avons plus de maison car le ministère va nous la prendre ainsi que nos comptes en banque, nous allons devenir des parias et tout ça à cause de toi car tu n'as jamais pu dire non au seigneur des ténèbres !

_ Fais attention au ton que tu emplois ! Je suis le chef de famille !

_ Non ! Je suis le chef de famille ! Tu n'es plus rien ! J'ai tenu la maison, j'ai tenu bon et gardé la tête haute quand tout s'écroulait autour de nous, pendant que toi tu te laissais aller, non mais regardes toi ! Tu es négligé, lâche, faible ! Tu as même donné notre fils en pâture à Voldemor pour combler tes échecs…tu as risqués sa vie pour sauver ta tête ! Tu n'es qu'une ordure et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Je vais demander le divorce et te rayer de nos vies car c'est la seule chose que tu mérites ! Maintenant dégages ! »

Il s'apprêta d'abord à répliquer mais elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il fuit comme un enfant. Narcissa lâcha un soupire beaucoup trop longtemps réprimé.

« Maman…je pense que tu peux lâcher ta baguette…il doit être loin maintenant…

_ Oh Drago…je…

_ Chut maman…je suis fier de toi et je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi. »

Drago prit sa mère dans ses bras et la serras tendrement contre lui.

« Si on arrêtait de fuir, mon chéri. »

Narcissa et Drago étaient revenus au château, la guerre était finie. L'Ordre avait gagné…Quand Arthur Weasley vit Narcissa et Drago Malefoy rentrer dans la grande salle, il se précipita sur eux baguette à la main.

« Comment osez-vous revenir parmi nous après ce que vous avez fait ! »

Narcissa se mit devant son fils, mais Harry se précipita entre la baguette d'Arthur et les Malefoy.

« Non, monsieur Weasley !

_ Harry, pousses-toi ! Il faut qu'il paye !

_ Non…Laissez-les tranquille !

_ Ils sont des mangemorts !

_ Peut-être mais ils m'ont sauvé la vie !

_ Quoi ?

_ Drago n'a pas dit à Bellatrix que c'était moi lorsque j'avais le visage déformé et madame Malfoy n'a pas dit à Voldemor que j'étais vivant dans la forêt interdites sans eux on serait tous mort !

_ C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? »

Narcissa et Drago hochèrent la tête…Arthur baissa sa baguette et retourna vers sa famille endeuillée.

« Hey Drago…tu devrais aller te faire soigner là bas…

_ Ouai, j'y vais. »

Harry se retrouva seul avec madame Malefoy.

« Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, tout à l'heure. Sans vous, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible.

_ Je n'aurais pas laissé mourir un enfant…j'ai un fils de votre âge…et j'ai reçu les conseils d'un ami très cher… »

Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait pas arrêté d'analyser la salle à la recherche de cet ami si cher.

A son grand désespoir il n'était en vue nulle part.

« Monsieur Potter, avez-vous des nouvelles de Severus Snape ?

_ Je suis vraiment navré, madame mais le professeur Snape est mort dans la cabane hurlante. Je suis vraiment désolé…

_ Encore une fois, vous devriez vérifier vos sources avant d'affirmer quelque chose Potter… »

Narcissa se retourna et vit Severus debout tenant ses cotes, il était dans un sale état mais il était vivant !

Elle le prit dans ses bras mais il poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Oh pardon !

_ Je suis moi aussi heureux de te revoir mais tu vois un bézoard ne fait pas tout et j'ai de graves blessures à me faire soigner.

_ Oh…heu…Oui…attends, je t'accompagne…Un bézoard hein ? »

Il sourit et passa un bras autour d'elle. Narcissa l'aida a marché jusqu'à Poppy pour qu'il reçoive les soins nécessaire.

Il fut transféré à l'hôpital de Saint-Mangouste.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il trouva Narcissa Malefoy endormi sur la chaise à coté de lui.

« Hey…

_ Severus ! »

Elle s'assit doucement à coté de lui. Elle lui caressa gentiment le visage.

« J'ai vraiment eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir…

_ Moi aussi...mais je suis là…et en vie…

_ En effet… »

Il passa sa main dans la nuque de Narcissa et l'attira à lui pour lui donner un baiser des plus passionnels.

Severus pensait qu'il pourrait **VRAIMENT** tomber amoureux de Narcissa Black Malefoy.

Fin

**Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review! ;)**


End file.
